And I love you
by MissWritingStoriesObsessed
Summary: After the awful death of Lady Sybil, Cora goes to find Sarah O'Brien, when she's asked why she is there Cora gives a very simple answer that makes them both happy. One shot Enjoy!


**And I love you.**

Oo, another one shot. Little bit upsetting this one, but should have a sweet ending.

When Sybil dies Cora goes to Sarah with a very simple reason.

Hope you enjoy it!  
Please read and review!  
Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Walking down the stairs Cora could still hear Tom's cries; she could hear Mary and Edith walking around most probably pacing up and down. The babies cries could be heard most probably all over the house, she needed to go somewhere quiet. She knew the staff would have been told by now and would have gone back to the bedrooms meaning she could go and speak to O'Brien without being seen.

Walking up the stairs to where her maid's room would be she hoped she could remember just exactly what room it was. Finding it with ease she figured the woman wouldn't be asleep due to the news they had all just received. Knocking on the door she didn't have the time or the strength to argue with herself, she needed to be with someone who she knew. After her miscarriage Sarah had told her everything and to the maids surprise Cora still wanted her around, well Cora did like O'Brien for more than one reason, underneath the black dress she wore Lady Grantham knew that Miss Sarah O'Brien had a heart and put it upon herself to find it.

When Sarah opened her door she stood for a moment looking in shock.

"I wasn't sure who else I could go to." Cora said simply trying not to cry.

Sarah moved a side to let the lady of the house in.

"Can I get you anything a glass of water maybe Mi'lady?" Sarah asked leading her to sit on the bed.

"No, I'm okay thank you." Cora said refusing to let go of her maid's hand.

Sitting down next to her Sarah placed her free hand on her back rubbing it slowly.

"Did you want to talk about it?" Sarah asked trying to think of what to say. She was still in shock from the sudden death of the youngest daughter of the Earl and Countess.

"I just want to know why... she didn't deserve to die, she was still so young." Cora said now the tears had begun to fall, Sarah herself had begun to tear up.

"I know Mi'lady; we all wish to know why..." O'Brien said not having anything else to say.

"I'm sorry, I know you have no answers for me."  
"Don't be sorry Cora; I'm here for you, even if I cannot answer your questions." Sarah said using her ladyship's first name, Sarah did have to admit she was a little panicked for a few seconds but within a minute the countess replied.

Cora smiled not being the slightest bit bothered that her maid had dropped formalities, she told herself that it was a way of making her feel better.

"Thank you..." Cora said, trying to think of something else to say.

"Why don't I take you back your room and get you some water..." Sarah suggested but Cora put her foot down.

"Please don't make me go out there, please don't make me go back..." Cora begged as if she were now scared of the place.

"Okay, its okay, but it's your home... Mi'lady..." Said tried wrapping an arm around the broken woman.

"I can't see them, it's all wrong." She sobbed and Sarah figured at any point now someone would hear them, she wasn't sure how the woman had gone from truly upset to extremely scared, but she dealt with it.. Cora was scared; she couldn't face her family, not after such an awful tragedy. Sarah read about it somewhere that when awful things such as the death of a child the family can be scared to see people due to mixed emotions. Rubbing her employers back Sarah tried to calm her, or make her quiet down at least so she could try and reassure her, but she didn't know what good it would do. Nothing most probably, what were you meant to say to a woman who has just lost her daughter and more strangely a woman who has now seen lady's maid in her time of need and comfort.

"I know it's all wrong, I know this is such an awful tragedy. I am so sorry Mi'lady." Sarah tried to only get a shocking question in return.

"Will you stay in my room with me; you're the only one I wish to be with right now." Cora said with the most pleading look Sarah ever thought possible. Either way she had made a promise to herself she would never harm her ladyship or let anyone else harm her.

"Of course Mi'lady, anything I can do to help." Sarah said letting her imagination run wild a little.

"Cora, please call me Cora." She said finding a little bit of confidence with the words she said, she liked it when Sarah used her first name, in a way it made her feel more safe.

"Okay Cora, let's get you to bed." Sarah said with a little voice in her head adding 'I would more than happily lay beside you' after.

How could you not have thought like that though? Sarah thought Cora was the most beautiful woman in the world and if she had to pick a time to be at her ladyship's side it would be now. Not to prove a point that she cared, but to love her and show her support on a small scale. Yes O'Brien had feelings for Cora and sometimes the way Cora treated her she believe the lady of the house felt something towards her too, but O'Brien knew there was a line, and she knew not to cross it, even if it was so tempting.

* * *

Reaching the room Sarah was impressed to say the least, she knew if the positions were switched she would have crumbled to the floor by now. In Downton Abbey she was as strong as nails but as soon as it came to either her mother, father or brothers her brave front would fall straight away. Thomas was the only one who knew of this mainly as they had been best friends for years, and Sarah hoped they could remain that way.

"Here we are..." Sarah said stooping the urge she got to add 'love' to the end of her sentence. Guiding Cora in the room and helping her sit on the bed. It was obvious that her ladyship was in a small world of her own, and under the circumstance O'Brien expected nothing less, so she moved to start the fire with the matches she kept in the front packet of the black dress she seemed to have 50 versions of.

Lighting the fire she stayed there for a moment wondering what she could possibly say to make this any better.

"I guess we have to look after Branson and the baby now." Cora said almost silently. Sarah got up and moved to sit besides her feeling a little uncomfortable knowing someone could walk in.

"I think she would have liked that, she would want you to carry on and not carry her death as a burden." Sarah said, choosing her words carefully.

"You're right, but then again you're always right... that's why I have so much trust in you." Cora said leaning in a little closer so they were inches apart.

Moving closer O'Brien didn't know what came over her, but she knew whether she got put on the next train home or now she wanted this. She knew now was not the time or place but it was happening.

Her lips slowly touched Cora's and how good it felt.

Moving forward just a little more Sarah moved her hands to her ladyship's back deepening the kiss just a little, but after that it was Cora who wanted a little fun, pulling her maid closer like this was the one and only time she would ever feel love and warmth like this, pulling away slightly Sarah only wanted to ask one question.

"Cora, why did you come to me tonight?" Sarah asked feeling no need to be formal after what had happened even though both of them knew it hadn't fully sunk in.

"At times like this you need to be with the ones you love." Cora said making full eye contact with the woman sat in front of her.

"And I love you." Cora said simply before she brought a hand up to Sarah's check and placed it gently on her warm skin.

"And I love you Sarah O'Brien." She said one last time with a small smile.

The circumstances were the worst they'd ever been, but in that one moment, the one moment she would always regret, in that one moment that would haunt her forever, she was ever so grateful for such an awful thing, because Lady Sybil had brought them together... and that would be how both her ladyship and O'Brien would remember her.

"I love you too Cora." Sarah said before she leaned in and kissed Cora again.

* * *

I hope you like it!  
I promise I am not trying to upset and Lady Sybil fans!  
Please review means a lot! I enjoy writing this stuff, its great fun!  
Bethanyy!


End file.
